Shikamaru's party
by Kiroshimasan
Summary: Naruto get's an invite from shikamaru to go to a party but he get's more then party favors
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday Shikamaru

Naruto received a party invite to Shikamaru's birthday party at 12 noon so Naruto gets ready and heads out. As he walks through the wood she spots Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto-san get the invite I sent out?"

"Yea sure did! Thanks!"

"Yea… don't mention it... Hmm well we got a good while before the party start want to train some before we get there I have a new jutsu I want to show off."

"Yea sure." Just then Shikamaru cast a shadow pinning Naruto to a tree. Then Shikamaru starts slowly coming towards Naruto.

"Aye! Shikamaru-san! If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"Who said I was joking Naruto-san?" then Shikamaru starts kiss on Naruto's neck while unzipping his jeans. Naruto tries to squirm but the more he moves the tighter the shadow gets.

"There's not escaping this jutsu." Shikamaru then slowly continues to undress Naruto.

"Shikamaru-san!! You will not get away with this!" Shikamaru places his index finger over Naruto's mouth

"Shhh that's enough of that." Then Shikamaru uses his jutsu to flip Naruto on his stomach. As Shikamaru starts licking and sucking on naruto's neck and back he undresses himself. Naruto turns rose red and starts moaning in pure pleasure.

"Like it aye Naruto-san." Naruto doesn't reply making Shikamaru furious.

"Fine Naruto-san if that's how you want it I promise you I will have you talking by the end." Just then Shikamaru rams himself into Naruto hard, and dry all Naruto does is scream out in pain and pleasure.

Shikamaru continues penetrating Naruto when finally he cums. That's when Naruto starts to transform into the nine tailed fox. He violently tosses Shikamaru to the ground and penetrates him violently. Shikamaru screams and moans in pleasure and pain while taking a hold of the grass in his surrounding area. Then Naruto pulls all the way out and penetrates him again with even more force then before making Shikamaru scream louder and louder. Then finally Naruto releases a massive load of cum inside of Shikamaru then transforms back to normal.

"Shikamaru-san are you ok?" Shikamaru doesn't respond.

"SHIKAMARU-SAN!" Still no reply.

Then Naruto leans over Shikamaru to see if he was ok just then Shikamaru grabs him and pins him down then start so kiss him deeply. Naruto kisses back. Then they remember they must be at Shikamaru's house by noon.

"How could you let me forget Naruto-san?!"

"Me you have some nerve!"

After they got dressed they made it for Shikamaru's house in great haste.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's party part 2

Shikamaru's party part 2

When Shikamaru and Naruto finally made it to the party it already begun and well into the first 30 minutes.

"Mom sorry we're late we got tied up in our training" shikamaru said out of breathe.

"It's ok just hurry and come in everyone was awaiting your arrival."

"thanks Ms.Nara!" naruto said in faint out of breathe tone as well.

Then they both walk into the party looking at their friends from the village having fun.

"Yo shikamaru! Me and Akamaru got you this buddy. Happy birthday!" as Kiba hands shikamaru a present.

"you didn't have to bother" shikamaru said almost in an irritated tone. "I'm gonna go lay down" then shikamaru retreats to his room closing the door behind.

"hmm I wonder what's wrong with him" Kakashi says to himself but turns the other cheek and starts talking to Kiba and Naruto.

"hmm is it me or is Shikamaru having a bad night?" Kakashi says. Naruto glaces at Kakashi with a suspicious look on his face then he quickly looks at the ground thinking no one caught that glace he gave. But Kakashi caught it but said nothing letting it go for now. Just then Kiba says," Maybe he's just not in a good mood."

Kakashi doesn't buy it for one second but he nods his head in agreement knowing Naruto knows more then he's letting off. Just then Naruto leaves out of the room to the bathroom Kakashi know that would be his only time to confront him about but he doesn't want Kiba to catch on to what he was doing so he kindly dismissed himself and discreetly followed Naruto into the bathroom finding Naruto just zipping up his jeans.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wha-wha- what are you doing here?!" Naruto says in shock.

"I know there is more to the story behind Shikamaru's rude behavior then you are giving off now spill it Naruto!" Kakashi says irritated.

"I don't know what your talking about Sensei." Naruto says trying not to give off any hints.

Kakashi smiles and says well Naruto there's always a way of dealing with your lies. Naruto looks confused as he tries to figure out what it is Kakashi was up to not knowing but getting lost in thought just then he snaps back to reality he realizes that Kakashi is no longer in front of him but is now behind him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi says in a chilled voice. " I will give you one last chance to tell me before I force it out of you."

" I don't know what you are talking about sensei!"

"SO be it Naruto" in that one breathe Kakashi takes Naruto by the hair slamming him face first into the sink opening Naruto pants.

"No Sensei! I'm telling you I don't know why shikamaru is so upset!"

"You liar! Don't lie to me Naruto!" Just then Kakashi lowers his hand down the front of Naruto's pants gently massaging him as he sucks on his earlobe and neck.

"Kakashi- sensei please!"

"Tell me what I want to know Naruto!"

"I don't know anything"

"so be it Naruto you gave me no other choice." Kakashi takes off Naruto's headband and gags him with it while kissing on his shoulder , neck , and behind his ear. Naruto tries to scream but they go unheard as Kakashi finally pulls Naruto's pants down and undoes his own. Naruto starts to squirm and flinch so kakashi applies more force to him pinning him down still then he penetrates Naruto violently and fast. Naruto tries to scream but the headband made it hard for even the slightest moan or mutter to be heard.

:" I gave you a chance Naruto, you bought this on yourself." He says as he removes Naruto's jacket kissing on his back then ripping off his shirt kissing down his back. Naruto squirms and wiggles but that only arouses Kakashi more so then he was before making him go faster and harder with each stroke. Then Kakashi finally cums in Naruto after so pulling out and zipping up his pants and walking away leaving Naruto there red and gagged with his own headband.

'Next time don't lie to me Naruto" Kakashi says with a smile on his face. " Oh by the way Naruto you should really get cleaned up and back to the party." Naruto slowly takes his headband out of his mouth and tries to put his clothes on . After he was fully dressed he leaves the bathroom a little after Kakashi trying not to catch anyone's attention. But Kiba saw them leave the bathroom behind eachother. Looking puzzled he looks down at Akamaru.

And says, "I wonder what that was about." Kiba then shrugs then goes back to the party. Finally Shikamaru comes from his room and says , "what a drag you all are still here." Just then he walks by Kiba who takes a small whiff of Shikamaru and fells himself getting slightly aroused. Getting lost in his own day dreams he lose track of what is happening and stands there zoned out while Shikamaru is standing in front of him repeatably asking if he was ok. After the third time Kiba responds with a simple yes. Shikamaru shrugs and walks away going back to his room where he spent most the night but this time Kiba follows.

This move sparks the curiosity of Naruto who follows behind Kiba and of course by seeing Naruto follow Kiba Kakashi thought his questions were about to get answered so he tails along too. Shikamaru unaware of his friends tailing him he lays down on his bed when he sees a figure.

"Aye whose there?! Shikamaru yells. just then Kiba moves up on Shikamaru hanging his head looking red in embarrassment.

"what are you doing here Kiba? what do you want?" Kiba says nothing but responds by violently pinning shikamaru down and tossing him on his stomach.  
"Kiba what are you doing?!" Shikamaru yells but Kiba says nothing just proceeding to take shikamaru's pants down and unzipping his own.

"Kiba enough of this! get off of me!" yet again his request was ignored as Kiba finally penetrates Shikamaru hard and fast using all his length. Shikamaru squirmed , cried out, and bleed but Kiba just kept going  
disregaruding every noise Shikamaru made. Just then kiba pulls Shikamaru up still holding his hands behind him he takes one of his hands and starts stroking Shikamaru as he penetrates him over and over and over again. Shikamaru tries to resist but he can't he caves into the pleasure moaning Kiba's name and begging for more.

Meanwhile Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are still hiding out in the shadows.

"Does any of this answers any of your questions sensei?" Naruto says sarcastically.

"Naruto do you want a pay back of what happened earlier in the bathroom?" Kakashi says irritatedly.

"So what now sensei? Naruto asks in a puzzled manner.

"We leave those two to settle their "differences" " Kakashi says and dashes out the door. Naruto nods his head and follows. Now that they were alone Kiba finally pulls out of Shikamaru and flips him over forcing his hard cock into Shikamaru's mouth. He repeatably thrust his hips causing it to go deeper and deeper. Shikamaru moans and bobs his head trying to take it all in. Then he starts massaging Kiba's balls in a playful matter causing Kiba to cum prematurely inside of Shikamaru's mouth then Kiba pulls out. Shikamaru swallows his cum.

Just then Shikamaru jumps up and pins Kiba down to the bed face up. Leaning down kissing him passionately as he eases into Kiba he lets out a loud moan as he moves his hips thrusting into kiba with all his force. Kiba starts moaning out Shikamaru's name over and over and over agian when finally Shikamaru pulls all the way out and violently penetrates Kiba cumming on contact while Kiba lets out a monster of a moan. As Shikamaru collapses beside Kiba, Kiba says Happy birthday then they both go to sleep.

The End


End file.
